


Dirty Daddy - Prequel

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Daddy Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Thoughts, Extremely Underage, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotiles, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character (brief mention in notes), accidental dry humping, dubious touching, father son incest, masturbation while nursing an infant, nipple sucking, pre-bestiality (in notes), pre-incest mostly, pseudo-nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anon Prompted:would love to hear more about the backstory of daddy derek and baby stiles craving his daddy's nipples





	Dirty Daddy - Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory Idea that I mentioned in a previous post which led to that prompt:
> 
> Derek wanted the best for his infant when his mom took off, how he read men could lactate sometimes so he tried, though it didn’t work, but Stiles seemed soothed when he was sucking on his daddy’s nipples so he let it go on, tried to ignore how his cock thickened every time. It kept up as Stiles grew, even when he was off the bottle, didn’t take a pacifier anymore, whenever he got too fussy Derek would strip his shirt off and Stiles would climb into his lap, latch onto one hairy nipple , tiny fingers coming up to pinch and tug at the other one, little bottom wiggling against his daddy’s hard cock, not understanding but liking the way the big old bump felt when it pushed against his own little pee-pee.
> 
> Derek never can put a stop to it, can’t bring himself to say no. Sometimes he wakes in the night to find Stiles curled on his chest, little mouth sucking away on his nipples. It’s hardest then not to push for more, not to give his son something meatier to suck on. The late hour, drifting between sleep and wakefulness, it sounds better and better. He doesn’t though. Doesn’t ever push too far, not until that night he catches Stiles on the floor, peanut butter smeared on his hole, Roscoe tongue deep in his little boy.
> 
> Please heed the tags. Don't read something you're not going to enjoy.

Derek isn’t sad when Stiles’ mom leaves just after his birth. He’s actually pretty happy about it. He’s got his baby boy and that’s all that matters. He knew he’d love his kid, he just didn’t realize how deeply he’d feel it. He spent most of the pregnancy reading up on what is best for babies. The only regret he has is that Stiles won’t get breast milk, which he knows helps with immunity and health. Breastfeeding is also great for bonding, the skin to skin contact is important. He reads studies that say that some men can lactate. He decides to give it a try, stocks up on formula too though just in case.

It doesn’t really go like he’d hoped. He can’t produce any milk, is frustrated by it. In large part because he loves the feeling of that tiny mouth latched on tight to his nipple. He makes compromises, can’t help himself. He feeds his son, skin to skin, no shirt, no diaper, hand wrapped around that tiny bottom, the boy’s face pressed into his hairy chest. And when the bottle is empty and the boy still seems to want to suckle, he moves him to his nipples, alternating when one gets too stiff and sensitive. He loves it too much, he knows, his dick filling at the first hard suck.

He starts pushing the boundaries a little, nothing too much, nothing too far. He keeps them both naked, loves to feel that tiny cocklet on his chest, dragging through the hair there, his hand wrapped between the boy’s cheeks. Sometimes he strokes himself off while Stiles nurses, slow and leisurely. But he doesn’t let it go further.

It’s harder when the boy gets older, he goes back to wearing sweats, let’s the boy take comfort in the action, wriggling in his lap while he gets comfortable, Derek gritting his teeth so he doesn’t push up in response. He’s woken once or twice in the night, Stiles already having climbed into his bed and latched on, to find his hands roaming between the boy’s cheeks, stroking himself in his boxers, had to use all his control to stop as the boy sucked on his nipples even while fully asleep. 

It mostly stops when Stiles starts school. Becomes something that only happens when he’s particularly cranky, overtired but unwilling to nap anymore. Derek will strip off his shirt, urge the boy into his lap, legs thrown over his daddy’s as Derek cups the back of his neck, draws Stiles’ mouth to his nipple. He’s startled the first time Stiles grinds down into his erection, but the boy only giggles and says it feels funny against his pee-pee, keeps up the motion as he drifts off to sleep, Derek’s hands clenched by his side so he doesn’t take what he shouldn’t. It happens a few more times before he starts to think he needs another way to distract Stiles into calming. He gets a puppy the day after the last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Tumblr](https://dirtyknots.tumblr.com) \- where my askbox is always open!


End file.
